Dancing with Another Man
by Mira-Kokoa
Summary: Set during season 2, will be part canon and part AU. After transferring to Dalton Academy, Kurt Hummel develops feelings for Blaine Anderson. The boys have quickly become best friends but Kurt wants more. Blaine finally realizes what he wants but will a series of mishaps keep things from working out…does happily ever after truly ever happen?
1. Chapter 1

**Dancing with Another Man**

 _Set during season 2, will be part canon and part AU._

 _After transferring to Dalton Academy, Kurt Hummel develops feelings for Blaine Anderson. The boys have quickly become best friends but Kurt wants more. Blaine finally realizes what he wants but will a series of mishaps (namely the events of Silly Love Songs, BIOTA and Sexy) keep things from working out…does happily ever after truly happen?_

 _Standard disclaimers apply…don't own Glee or its characters, make no money etc…_

 **Chapter 1**

"Hey Boo! So what happened? Spill the details!" Kurt Hummel grinned, sitting back against the headrest of the bed to get comfortable as he heard the voice of one of his best friends Mercedes Jones coming through the phone demanding details.

"'Cedes, it was crazy!" Kurt giggled. "We went to The Gap and the 'love' song we sang was "When I Get You Alone" by Robin Thicke."

"Really?" Wo-o-o-w." Mercedes joined in the laughing.

"Yea! Anyway, the guy -Jeremiah" (Kurt didn't, absolutely didn't sputter out his name) "had terrible hair and ran around the store trying to avoid Blaine serenading him. I waited with Blaine when it was over and he came out he told Blaine he had gotten fired and that they had only went to get coffee twice and that he would get arrested for dating Blaine because he's underage. Blaine was humiliated, I felt really bad for him. That's why I stayed with him, I figured something like this may happen."

"Oh, Boo, I feel so bad for him! I'm sure he'll get over it though. Maybe that's not such a bad thing for you now?" Mercedes almost made the question into a statement.

Kurt sighed, "I don't know 'Cedes. I'm sure Blaine doesn't think of me in that way. I 'm just his friend. I mean, yea we spend tons of time together here at school, homework and studying and we watch movies and sing. He's never done or said anything that shows he wants to change that. We decided last weekend it was all in my head, remember?" Kurt's feelings for Blaine had been discussed in detail during the 'girls' night they had the previous weekend with their friend Rachel Berry. The girls had convinced Kurt he should attend the 'Gap Attack" as it was so named to 'scope out the competition'. "And besides," Kurt continued "why would he involve the entire Glee Club to serenade the guy he claimed he was 'in love' with if he had feelings for someone else?"

"I dunno, Boo" Mercedes answered finally after a few moments of silence. "If you really want to know, you can always talk to him and ask him."

"No!" Kurt's loud response was quick to interrupt. "I mean, that has the potential to mess up our friendship. If he doesn't feel the same way he could be uncomfortable and end our friendship. He's important to me, Mercedes. He understands things that others don't, and he's been there for me since we met. I don't want to lose his friendship, I'd rather have that than nothing at all."

"I know, and I'm glad you have someone like that in your life." Mercedes was honestly glad Kurt had met Blaine. She knew some of his being bullied (even worse that the other members of the Glee Club) before he transferred to Dalton after having his life threatened. Kurt had changed, he was happier and more open. She missed her best gossip and shopping buddy terribly but she knew Dalton was the best place for him. "So, what are you going to do then?"

"Mmhhhmm. I honestly don't know. It's a kind of damned if you do, damned if you don't situation you know. Say something and risk everything if it goes badly or don't say anything and keep wanting what I can't have and eventually watch as he gets it with someone else."

"I don't know what to tell you. You're right about there not being an easy answer. But I do think you should talk to him. I've seen you two together and I think your friendship would be okay, whether it becomes more or not." Kurt heard shifting on Mercedes' end and her talking to someone on the other end of the phone. "Hey, sorry to rush off but we are heading out to dinner soon and I need to freshen up."

"Okay, thank you, 'Cedes. Text me later!"

Mercedes laughed "Sure thing, Boo! Bye!"

"Bye!" Kurt ended the call and threw his phone on the bed and flopped back down on the pillow. His mind was whirling, images of what happened earlier replaying with Mercedes' words now mixing in. "Uughh" he grunted, but his thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. "It's open" he called, knowing who would be behind it.

"Hey Kurt" Blaine poked his head in as he opened the door as he stepped in.

"Hi, Blaine. How are you?" Kurt sat up as Blaine closed the door behind him.

"I'm okay. Just don't want to think about it, ya know. Are you up for dinner?" Blaine sat on the end of the bed not far from Kurt.

"Sure, dinner sounds great! Want to grab coffee tomorrow before I head to Lima, we can talk then?" Kurt slid to the edge of the bed and grabbed his blazer, his shirt and tie were still on because he knew dinner was still to come.

Blaine nodded, "Okay, coffee sounds good." he got up and followed Kurt to the door as he made sure he had his keys, wallet and phone and they headed out to the cafeteria.

Once inside the cafeteria and having selected their food, Kurt and Blaine joined fellow Warblers at their usual table.

"Hey guys" Nick smiled, he was seated next to Jeff. Trent was seated beside Jeff while David and Wes sat on the other side of the table where Kurt and Blaine sat.

"Nick" Blaine nodded and conversation and laughter flowed easily as the boys ate. "Hey" Blaine leaned it to Kurt "have you finished your calc homework yet?"

"Ew, not yet, Kurt scrunched his nose. "Have you?"

Blaine grinned at how adorable Kurt looked 'wait, what no!' He forced that thought out of his head. He shook his head "Nope, not yet. We can do it after dinner."

Kurt smiled "Yes, please. It's terrible. I can speak French, read and write any essay easily but can't do calc for anything!"

Blaine let his arm fall to Kurt's shoulder. "It's tragic!" sending both boys into giggles. Neither noticed the eyes of the two senior Warblers watch them and then meet with knowing looks.

Dinner finished up and the two headed to Blaine's room to get his books but wound up studying in Kurt's room because he didn't have a roommate due to his late transfer in.

With ten minutes left until curfew, Blaine gathered up his things to head back to his own room. "See you at breakfast in the morning before classes?"

"Sure" Kurt replied "thanks for your help with calc. I just might pass now" he chuckled.

"No problem, you'll do fine." Blaine grew serious just before he reached for the door knob. "And thank you for being there today, Kurt. It meant a lot to me."

Kurt knew Blaine was embarrassed by the outcome of his serenade, and that he was glad only Kurt had hung around afterwards and he would get over it in time. "Hey, glad I was able to be there."

Blaine nodded "Goodnight" he said quietly as he opened the door.

"Goodnight" Kurt replied as he closed and locked the door to go take care of his pre-bedtime rituals.


	2. Chapter 2

**Dancing with Another Man**

 _Thanks for the reviews/follows, I appreciate them! On with chap 2, this takes place the day after chap 1 (events from Silly Love Songs cont.). I guess you could say some AU aspects (things not shown on the show) are mixed with canon events/dialog. Again, I know nothing. Reviews are motivation_ 😊

 **Chapter 2**

The next morning Kurt was ready when Blaine (as usual) knocked on his door to grab coffee and breakfast before the start of morning classes.

"Hey" Blaine grinned as Kurt closed his door and settled his bag over his shoulder.

"Morning" Kurt was not nearly the morning person Blaine was but could usually function well enough after coffee. This morning was especially bad after the lack of sleep Kurt endured the previous night, his mind would not shut down. He kept thinking about Blaine, hoping he would be okay after what happened and Mercedes' words about asking Blaine about his feelings.

After a quick breakfast and coffee, it was off to morning classes, Kurt to English and Blaine to French. Despite his best efforts, Kurt spent the entire day of classes being distracted and off. Several of his teachers noticed and asked if he was alright, as he was usually a very conscientious student. Every time Kurt shrugged it off to the lack of sleep the night before.

Warbler practice was no different. Wes called Kurt out three different times for being distracted and being off during the dance steps and missing his part in the song. Blaine kept sneaking glances, trying to catch Kurt's eye to check on him but Kurt attempted to focus on what they were supposed to be practicing. Finally, they were dismissed for the weekend.

"Hey, still up for coffee?" Blaine asked Kurt as they grabbed their bags before following others out the choir room door.

Kurt smiled "Ugghh yes!" Blaine laughed. "I definitely need coffee before driving home. I just have to grab my bag out of my room and I'm set."

Blaine nodded, falling in step next to Kurt on the way to his room. "I thought Wes was going to lose it today" he laughed.

Kurt blushed slightly "I know. I thought he was going to kill me" he giggled.

"Yea, he wasn't happy" Blaine chuckled. "What was up anyway? You're never off like that."

Kurt froze as he opened his dorm door with the key hoping Blaine didn't notice. "Oh, I just didn't get a lot of sleep last night" he answered as they stepped into the room.

"I hate nights like that" Blaine replied as he watched Kurt grab his bag and do a final check that he had everything he wanted to take home for the weekend.

"Coffee time?" Kurt asked.

Nodding, Blaine said "coffee time" and held the door open for Kurt with his bags. The hallways were clear, students long scattered for weekends at home or evenings spent on activities off campus. "So, what are your plans for the weekend?" he asked as they walked to their cars.

"Hhmm. Not all sure what Dad and Carole have planned. You?" Kurt placed his bags in the back seat of his Navigator.

"Not much, hanging around here, try to get on homework, movie maybe" Blaine shrugged. He used the fob to unlock his own car. "See you at the Lima Bean!" He grinned before getting in.

"At the Lima Bean!" Kurt laughed before climbing in the Navigator to follow Blaine. He wasn't nervous about the upcoming talk they were supposed to have about the previous day, he just wanted his coffee…badly.

Once standing in line inside The Lima Bean, Blaine scoffed "Don't they have anything here that isn't covered with stupid, little hearts? Gross."

"Well, you've certainly changed your tune" Kurt replied, knowing this would open the discussion of yesterday's events.

Blaine continued "I don't think I've ever made that big a fool of myself, which is really saying something, because I've performed at theme parks." He continued with a sigh "I just…I can't believe I made it all up in my head."

'This is it,' Kurt thought 'there's never going to be a better opening.' So he took a deep breathe and turned to face Blaine. "Okay, can I ask you something?" Blaine turned to face Kurt "Because we've always been completely honest with each other. You and I? We hang out. We sing flirty duets together. You know my coffee order. Was I supposed to think that that was nothing?"

Blaine looked confused "what do you mean?"

Kurt took another steadying breathe. "I thought the guy that you wanted to ask out on Valentine's Day was me."

The silence seemed to stretch endlessly as Blaine looked away "oh, wow. I really am clueless." He finally faced Kurt again "Look, Kurt, I don't know what I'm doing. I pretend like I do, and I know how to act it out in song, but the truth is…I've never really been anyone's boyfriend.

Kurt smiled "Me neither."

"Let me be really clear about something." Blaine continued "I really, really care about you. But, as you and about 20 mortified shoppers saw, I'm not very good at romance. I don't want to screw this up."

"So it's just like _When Harry Met Sally_." Kurt kept smiling "But I get to play Meg Ryan."

"Deal" Blaine smiled back, "Don't they get together in the end?"

Kurt didn't respond, it was their turn to order, he surprised Blaine by knowing his coffee order and the conversation turned to other things.

Forty minutes later, with Blaine on his way back to Dalton Academy, Kurt was about to begin the hour drive to his family home in Lima after a quick text.

 _-4:10pm [to Mercedes] CALL ME! ASAP!_

Kurt grinned, he knew Mercedes would be getting out Glee Club herself and would see his text and call. He desperately wanted to get her opinion on what happened at The Lima Bean. After selecting some driving music, he started out of the parking lot. It was barely five minutes later when his phone rang through the hands-free system of the Navigator. He accepted the call "Hey, 'Cedes"

"Okay boy, now WHAT is up with that text?" Mercedes wasted no time with small talk.

Kurt giggled. "Well, Blaine and I went to The Lima Bean after school today. He was all, hearts gross and he said something about making it all up in his head, so I told him that I thought the guy he wanted to ask out was me."

"And what did he say?" Mercedes failed to keep the excitement out of her voice. "When's the first date?"

"Hmmph. Never." Kurt tried hard to keep his voice steady.

He was interrupted "What?"

Kurt sighed "He said that he cared about me, but he was clueless and not good at romance. And he'd never been anybody's boyfriend before. He looked so shocked, 'Cedes, when I said I thought it was me he wanted to out…like he had honestly never thought about it before.

"Well" Mercedes was good at looking at the positive side of things "he didn't say no, that is was never gonna happen."

"Yea, I guess. At least it didn't ruin our friendship." Kurt was thinking out loud. "I'll be okay not going on a date with him, but I could not handle him not being a part of my life. He understands and has been there for me when nobody else was."

"I know, Boo, and I'm so glad that you have that. You've been so much happier since you met him, even you don't have that much time for me anymore." The last part Mercedes said in a teasing tone.  
"Are you coming home this weekend?"

"Hmm, yea I'm on the way home now." The smile in Kurt's voice was evident.

"Good, text me later and let me know what your plans are, I'm free this weekend but now it's time to head out, I'm still in the choir room."

Kurt heard Mercedes shuffling as she gathered her things together. "Okay, I will. I have "to see what my dad has planned but I'll let you know."

"Talk to ya later!" Mercedes smiled.

"Bye" Kurt clicked the button to end the call and music once again filled the air.

The rest of the drive went by quickly and Kurt arrived home. He grabbed his bags and went upstairs to his room. He changed out of his blazer and uniform into his favorite black henley and skinny jeans and went downstairs to visit his family before dinner.

"Hi, Kurt" Carole greeted him as he came into the kitchen, becoming surrounded by wonderful smells. Kurt smiled, he loved Friday dinner. It was a chance to see his family, since he didn't get to while boarding at Dalton during the week.

"Mmm, smells great, Carole. Can I help with anything?"

"Sure" she nodded "want to put together the salad to go with the lasagna?"

"Okay" Kurt walked to the fridge and began taking out salad makings and they heard the front door opening. As he was setting the ingredients on the counter Burt came into the kitchen. "Dad!"

"Hi, Kiddo" Burt smiled as Kurt ran to embrace him. "Glad your home."

Kurt smiled "Me too." He headed back across the kitchen to put the salad together while Burt walked over and kissed Carole's cheek.

"Dinner will be ready in about twenty minutes" Carole said.

Burt nodded "I'm gonna go grab a shower then." He headed out of the kitchen down the hall into the bedroom.

"So, how's school, Kurt?" Carol asked as she gather plates and forks to set the table for dinner.

Kurt nodded. "Good. I aced the French oral exam, my English paper is nearly finished, and Blaine is helping me with calculus."

"That's great. Your dad and I proud of you." Kurt blushed slightly at the compliment. "How's Blaine?" Carole made sure Kurt didn't see the smirk on her face.

"He's fine." Kurt made sure to keep his voice light and even. The loud slamming of the front door and thick footsteps announced the arrival of Finn before he appeared in the kitchen door.

"Oooo lasagna, yes!" He exclaimed. "Hey Kurt, mom" he said as he grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge. His hair was wet, meaning he had showered in the locker room after football practice.

"Hey Finn" Kurt looked up at his step-brother and smiled. The two had started off with a bit of a rocky relationship, but after the marriage of their parents they had started to become more like brothers. They often texted each other throughout the week.

"Finn, can you set the table please?" Carole asked as she checked the lasagna in the oven.

Finn finished his water "Sure, mom." He grabbed the plates and forks from the counter and disappeared into the dining room.

Once Burt finished his shower, drinks were gotten, and the family sat down to dinner to catch up with each other's busy lives of work and school.

After arriving back at Dalton, Blaine headed to his dorm room. His mind was stuck on what Kurt had said earlier about thinking he was the guy Blaine wanted to ask out. He knew that he and Kurt were close, they shared similar experiences with bullying and Blaine had wanted to help Kurt through those experiences. He knew they enjoyed watching movies and studying together. A memory from out of the blue struck Blaine, and image of the two of them in the senior commons, the fireplace lit, singing 'Baby It's Cold Outside' in a very flirty manner. He glanced at the clock and realized how late it had become. He sent a text to Wes and they agreed to meet in the cafeteria in ten minutes.

Wes Montgomery arrived at the cafeteria before Blaine. He could tell something was on his friend's mind when he came in and grabbed his dinner and joined him at the table. "Hey, you okay?"

"Hey, man. Yea, I'm fine-just thinking." Blaine replied, tucking into dinner.

"You know you can talk to me" Wes smiled. "I'm here for you."

"Thanks, Wes. I know. It's nothing big. I was humiliated yesterday after the 'Gap Attack'." Blaine explained. "Kurt stayed with me afterwards to wait for Jeremiah, he told me he got fired from his job and that basically I made it up in my head. Today Kurt and I went to get coffee at The Lima Bean after school and he told me that he thought I was going to ask him out…"

Wes hesitated a bit before replying "You want the truth?"

Blaine looked up, "um, yes?"

"Well, when you mentioned serenading someone, most of us thought that it would be Kurt." Wes said.

"Why?" Blaine asked, the question was honest, this was all new to him.

"One, you two are always together, studying, singing or watching movies. Every day after school Lima Bean date. Two, the way you two are with each other-touches, glances, neither of you are like that with anyone else. It is quite obvious that Kurt likes you, and from the day he came to 'spy' on us, you've changed too."

"I enjoy spending time with him, he is so smart and funny. We have similar shared experiences with bullies and I wanted to help him through it, remember it was still happening before he transferred here." Blaine stopped "why do you say Kurt likes me?"

"It's clear to all of us, but you I guess. It's how he looks at you, how he lets you closer than anyone else, even those others of us he considers friends." Wes explained.

Blaine didn't reply, but continued eating, Wes was content to let his friend alone with his thoughts for a while before they began to discuss potential song choices for the Warblers.


End file.
